peelfandomcom-20200213-history
29 August 1992
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1992-08-29 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc). If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, TV appearances, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki. Sessions *Mr Ray's Wig World. First broadcast of only session, recorded 11th August 1992. *Half Man Half Biscuit #5. Repeat of session, recorded 2nd June 1992 and first broadcast 27 June 1992. Tracklisting *'File a' begins at start of show *''Handover from Andy K - "Thanks brother, time for some Violence"'' *Skink: Violence (7" ) Gasolione Boost GB 02 *Bass Probe: Another Sleepless Night (12") Warrior WRR12 025 *Mr Ray's Wig World: Faster Kittykat (session) *'File a '''ends *'File b''' begins *Half Man Half Biscuit: Goodnight Irene (session) *Redrose: I'm No Playboy (7") Sinbad Production SIN 1910 *Clyde Arnold Scrounge (v/a album - Desperate Rock N Roll Volume 15) Flame FLAME 015 *Moonshake: Beautiful Pigeon (12") Too Pure PURE 13 *Grifters: Soda Pop (7") Shangri-La 002 *''edit for 11:30 news'' *Babes In Toyland: Jungle Train (album - Fontanelle) Southern 18501-1 *Distortion: Evaquation (12" - Serious Things) Influence IR 003-12 *Charley Patton: Stone Pony Blues (v/a album - The Story Of The Blues) Columbia 468992 2 *Mr Ray's Wig World: Synapse / Sharon Loves Charlie (session) *'File b '''ends *'File c''' starts *Rocket From The Crypt: Normal Carpet Ride (7") Sub Pop SP154 (June singles club) *Elite: Immortality Part 2 (12" - Immortality Parts 1-3) Lime Street LIME 004 T *Half Man Half Biscuit: Floriat Interior (session) *Buju Banton and Beres Hammond: Who Say (7") Penthouse PNS 1357 *''John wonders how Half Man Half Biscuit are reacting to the arrival of Pat Nevin into their midst. (He joined Tranmere Rovers). As it has turned midnight John has turned 53 and plays the next record as a present to himself...'' *Captain Beefheart: Moody Liz (album - I May Be Hungry But I Sure Ain't Weird - The Alternate Captain Beefheart) Sequel NEX CD 215 *Depth Charge: Bounty Killer II (The Sequel) (12") Vinyl Solution STORM 50 *''Imp Records (Portland, Oregon) mini-segue'' *Ovarian Trolley: Rogue () IMP *Jackknife: Go Johnny Go! (7" EP - Stuck Up Art Bitch ) IMP U-31763M *Spinanes: Suffice (7" - Suffice / Halloween Candy) IMP U-32528M *Oswald Five-O: Eraser (7" - Eraser / Felony Flats ) IMP *Fiction vs Eddie "Flashin" Fowlkes: F.F. In Crime (Techno Dub) (12" - The Feeling / F.F. In Crime) Groove Kissing GK 022 *'File c '''ends *'File d''' starts *Fire Engines: Get Up And Use Me (v/a album - Fond) Rev-O-La CREV 001CD *Frankie Paul: F.P. The Greatest (12" -F.P. The Greatest / The Kissing Game) Fashion FAD 091 *''JP - "written by a Mr Paul Blake I see''" John is unaware that is Frankie's real name *Mr Ray's Wig World: Beverley Heavenly (session) *Janitor Joe: unknown track (7" - H'mong Today, Hung Tomorrow) OXO OXO-002 *Fiction: Dee Drive (Easter Mix) (12" - Wild Sax - The Remixes) Groove Kissing GK 020R *Medicine: Aruca (12") Creation CRE 135T *''1:00am news, edited out'' *Loudon Wainwright III: Men (sampler for album - History) Virgin V2703 *Half Man Half Biscuit: 4AD3DCD (session) *'File e '''starts *Sonexuno: Alchemy (Sacred Mix) (12") Slaughterback MSS 10 *Daddy Woody: Mouth A Massey (7") Sinbad Production SIN 1913 *Mudwimmin: Travellin' (album - Skiz) Big Dog BDR-103 *Mr Ray's Wig World: Mad Dog (session) *Rollerskate Skinny: Complacency (10" - Novice ) Showbiz RSS 001 *Nashville Bluegrass Band: No Hiding Place (v/a album - Son Of Rounder Banjo) Rounder *Solar Plexus: Submerged (12") Entity NTT 12-13 *Flaming Lips: Felt Good To Burn (album - Hit To Death In The Future Head) Warner 7599-26838-1 *'File e''' ends *'File f '''starts *Half Man Half Biscuit: Marsultras (You'll Never Make The Station) (session) *Hallucination Generation: Somebody Give The Lord A Handclap (12") Thunderpussy *Joey Kline: Stuck In First Gear (7") PopLLama *'File f''' ends at end of show File ;Name *a) 1992-08-29 Peel Show L176.mp3 *b) 1992-08-29 Peel Show L269a.mp3 *c) 1992-08-29 Peel Show L191.mp3 *d) 1992-08-29 Peel Show L269b.mp3 *e) 1992-08-29 Peel Show L190.mp3 *f) 1992-08-29 Peel Show L092.mp3 ;Length *a) 13:29 *b) 29:41 *c) 46:03 *d) 35:13 *e) 37:58 *f) 12:45 ;Other *a) Created from L176 of SL Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. *b, d) Created from L269 of SL Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. *c) Created from L191 of SL Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. *e) Created from L190 of SL Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. *f) Created from L092 of SL Tapes, digitised by Dr_Mango ;Available *a-e Mooo *f) Mooo Category:1992 Category:Available online Category:SL Tapes